


ah yes. a bromance. they are bros

by camenby



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Annabeth Chase, Bisexual Jason Grace, Bisexual Percy Jackson, Bisexual Piper McLean, Flying Sex, Frank exists and I love him I just didn't mention him, I guess - because it's For The Quest - but also they're very Into It, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Minor Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, [rubs my dirty bi hands all over my favourite characters], that's about it, they are extremely awkward, they're both 16 here but a friend suggested tagging it as underage anyway, wow there's a tag for that??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camenby/pseuds/camenby
Summary: “A competitive urge pulsed through Leo’s body. It took all of his effort not to reach in his tool belt, grab a mallet and whop Hazel and Frank upside their heads.He realized how right Annabeth had been not to send anyone whose parents had natural rivalries. If Jason were here, he and Percy would probably already be on the ground, bashing each other’s brains out.”Slight AU: Jason went instead of Frank to defeat victory (aka capture Nike/Victoria), and Cupid showed up too (presumably to help - but only if they could “combine our realms”, because he’s annoying like that).  Also, Percabeth and… Jasper?… have some polyamorous stuff going on.This is rated M because I’m shy about Saying Words, but Percy and Jason do definitely have sex, and Percy and Annabeth definitely have before (offscreen).  Percy/Jason is the main ship in this fic, but there’s some Percy/Annabeth, and the other ships (Jason/Piper and Piper/Annabeth) are mentioned.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	ah yes. a bromance. they are bros

Percy and Jason glared at each other. Droplets of water started to drift toward Percy, forming a small hurricane. Jason reached for his weapon, and electricity arced around him.

Percy was the first to charge. Jason thrust his gladius into the sky and called down a lightning strike, which Percy deflected with a shield of water. As they met, their elements met as well, turning Percy’s hurricane into something more, and forcing the others back. Leo shielded his eyes, while Hazel stepped toward Nike, Victoria, and Cupid, yelling something like, “Stop them!” or “Stop this!”

At that point, Percy lost sight of them through the storm he and Jason had created. Their swords clashed, and he could tell that while he’d probably overpower Jason, given some time, it wouldn’t be easy. The guy was seriously impressive.

Percy remembered a conversation he’d had with Annabeth a few days ago. They’d woken up from nightmares, holding onto each other, and tried to distract each other with... anything that wasn’t Tartarus.

“You have a type, don’t you,” Annabeth had said, affectionately punching his shoulder. “Smart, organized blondes, who can and will pin you down.”

Percy had laughed. “That’s just you, Wise Girl. But yeah.”

Her expression had changed to something a bit more calculating. “And Jason. He’s pretty awesome, isn’t he?”

Percy’s insides had felt like they were in the elevator at the Doors of Death again - trying to escape, in awful shape, and not at all in control of the situation. So much for not thinking about Tartarus - but that wasn’t Annabeth’s fault. They were both carrying a lot, and it came up at the worst times.

Jason _was_ awesome - and it was true, about his type - but what did Annabeth mean? He’d never cheat on her. Even if Jason was handsome and heroic and possibly another word starting with H. He would never do something like that to her. They were dating, and he was happier in this relationship than he’d ever been before, and that was that.

She’d kissed him, then, seeming to read his thoughts. “I’m not Hera.” She’d laughed, too. “I’m not worried about you leaving me.” When she looked into his eyes, he could see how much she trusted him - and he felt the same way. They’d gone through so much together. No-one could separate them. Neither of them would let that happen.

“But - if you wanted...” She’d kissed him again, and looked at him in a flirty sort of way. “Piper’s been looking into polyamory a lot recently. You know - having more than one partner, but not cheating, because everyone’s okay with it.”

Percy had grinned, suddenly understanding. The intestines elevator went _ding_ \- definitely not a thought he had expected to ever have - and everything was together again, even if there was still a lot to figure out. “Ah, yes, I see now. Your type is - uh, dark-haired...” He’d paused, trying to think of more similarities between him and Piper.

“Idiots,” Annabeth had finished for him, smiling. “Who turn out to be wiser than they look, when it counts the most.”

“Hey,” Percy had started to protest, but his heart hadn’t been in it. He’d snuggled closer to her and thought about it for a bit. “He is pretty awesome,” he’d admitted.

“So that’s a yes, Seaweed Brain?” Annabeth had asked, rolling them over so she was sitting on his hips, and lazily pinning his arms to the bed.

“Uh - yeah,” he’d managed, as she leaned down to kiss him fiercely. He’d give her anything she wanted. Especially something like this, when he wanted it too.

\----

Back in the storm with Jason, the battle had temporarily come to a pause. Their swords were locked against each other. Percy met Jason’s eyes over the blades - the guy was just an inch taller, but it felt like more. 

Apparently Percy just had a really readable face, and apparently Piper had had a conversation with her boyfriend too, because Jason asked, “You thinking what I’m thinking?” and licked his lips.

Percy immediately realized what Jason meant. “Combining their realms, love and victory, like Cupid said... wow, that’s cheesy.”

“Yeah. That’s Cupid for you, I guess. You up for it?”

Percy’s arms screamed at him as he lowered Riptide - _kill him!! Greece must be victorious!!_ \- but he knew that was just Nike’s influence, and the rest of his body was screaming at him to let Jason do whatever he wanted, even if he was also a bit scared. “Hell yeah, Lightning Boy.” He grinned mischievously.

Jason stepped closer, grabbing Percy’s face. “Only Leo and Piper get to call me that,” he growled. And their mouths met.

It wasn’t anything like kissing Annabeth, Percy’s ADHD brain decided as Jason invaded his personal space in a very nice sort of way. For one thing, Jason had the beginnings of a beard, and it was pleasantly scratchy. For another thing, Percy was finally taller than Annabeth. And when Annabeth picked him up off the ground, there usually wasn’t wind involved.

He glanced down, once, and couldn’t see the ground at all anymore. Somehow, though, in the arms of a son of Jupiter, being kissed like that, he wasn’t that worried about it. 

He hoped Leo and Hazel weren’t too worried about them - but just then Jason slipped a hand into his pants, and suddenly Leo and Hazel weren’t nearly as important as getting closer to Jason and preferably wearing fewer clothes. 

He must have made some sort of noise along those lines, because the kissing intensified - how?? - and Jason was undoing his jeans. Riptide wouldn’t be easily accessible, and this was a really strange way to capture a victory goddess, but he didn’t really care as long as Jason kept going.

“You’re sure?” Jason asked. To Percy’s disappointment, his mouth was now occupied with speaking. But he only had to think for a second.

“Yeah. Are you?”

“Yeah.” Jason grinned and looked down. “Thanks, Cupid, for helping with this absolute idiot.”

“Hey!” But Percy moved closer for another kiss, kicking off his shoes as he did, and reaching for Jason’s shirt. Jason just laughed and stuck his tongue out - inside Percy’s mouth. It was awesome.

Soon, they were both naked. Percy felt like he should feel embarrassed, or maybe anxious, but he mostly just felt excited. Jason was holding onto him so he wouldn’t fall - now that would be embarrassing, falling to the ground naked in front of his friends, who probably still had no idea what was going on - and where their skin was touching, which was a lot of places, he felt like he was on fire. Especially his groin area.

“Um - who should -“ Jason looked lost and awkward.

Percy just snorted and rolled his eyes. “Who do you think?” He guided Jason’s hand behind him - and gasped as Jason seemed to get the idea, exploring with a finger.

This was different too, his brain noted. Annabeth’s fingers were smaller - and this time, it wouldn’t just be fingers.

Shut up, he told it, gasping again. This time it was muffled by Jason’s shoulder. Percy was clinging to him like he was the one thing in between him and a painful fall, which he was.

Jason paused with his finger up Percy’s butt. “This is probably enough for Cupid, if you want to stop,” he said.

Percy, who was pretty impatient and frustrated at this point, wrapped a leg around Jason’s waist and glared at him. “Are you going to fuck me, or aren’t you? I mean, you obviously don’t have to if you don’t want to, but -”

Jason kissed him again, and Percy felt another finger enter him. Perfect. He wrapped his other leg around the first one and tilted his head for maximum kiss leverage. Jason’s tongue found its way into his mouth again, which was still awesome. And then there was a third finger, which stretched things out very nicely.

Jason paused again. “Mine doesn’t do that. Is it -”

Percy blushed. “Yeah, it’s probably a Poseidon thing - not that I want to know stuff like that about my dad. It gets all slimy when I’m - you know, in the mood. Makes things easier. Uh - you don’t have any, like, lightning-shooting issues with this stuff, right?”

“I don’t… think so?” Jason looked mortified. “As far as I know, I’m pretty, um, normal down there.”

“It looks very nice,” Percy offered, not making eye contact. Then after a short, awkward silence - “So, can you put it in me now?”

Jason looked like he was glad to have something else to concentrate on. He seemed very focused as he pulled out his fingers - Percy gasped again - and fidgeted around until everything was lined up. Then he seemed to forget about the awkwardness, making little gasping noises of his own as he pushed in.

Percy didn’t blame him. At this point, he’d given up on being dignified. Jason was the only one who could hear him, what with the storm and the height, and the dude knew what his insides felt like.

Well. It was good that he’d given up on being dignified, because right then, Jason hit _that_ spot, and Percy made a noise like one of Mrs. O'Leary's chew toys. It was not dignified in the slightest.

Unfortunately, Jason immediately froze. “Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Percy panted. “Very - very okay. I’m good.”

Jason still looked worried, but he started moving again. Percy considered confronting Piper later and saying something like _Seriously? Your mom is Aphrodite! Give your boyfriend some better sex ed!_

And then any thoughts of Aphrodite and/or Piper were gone, replaced by Jason. He was pulling Percy closer, breathing harder, and moving faster, and Percy had a split second to think please, no lightning before it felt like one of Leo’s vials of Greek fire was exploding inside of him and things went black.

He opened his eyes to a mess and a very tired-looking Jason.

“You think that’ll be enough for Cupid?” Jason asked, laughing.

“I don’t know - how victorious and loved do you feel?” With some effort, Percy kissed him again. “That was _awesome_.”

They detangled themselves and cleaned up as much as they could - the storm helped, though it was fairly difficult to catch their clothes as they whirled past. Once they were decent, Jason landed them by where Hazel, Leo, and Cupid were standing. 

Percy collapsed immediately after being set down, but he managed a thumbs-up and an “I’m fine!” from the ground.

“Well done, you two,” Cupid told them. He gestured to where the victory goddess was struggling, tied up in some sort of net. “That was fun!” And he disappeared, swept away in the wind.

Leo and Hazel rushed toward them. “Are you okay? What happened?” Leo asked, looking between both of them.

“We figured out what he meant,” Jason said simply. "And yeah, we’re both okay.”

“Yes, but what happened? How did you combine their realms?” Hazel demanded.

“Don’t ask,” Percy advised her.

Fortunately, the Argo II arrived just then, saving the demigods from an even awkwarder situation. 

\-----

Later, Percy and Jason found themselves alone with Piper and Annabeth.

“So…” Piper started.

“How’d it go?” Annabeth grinned. 

“It was… um. It was nice,” Jason managed.

“Oh, my gods, you guys,” Percy said. He hid his face in Annabeth’s shoulder. It felt like home. Jason was nice, and he hoped they’d have a bit more time together like that before Gaia, y'know, did her thing, but Annabeth was definitely right about him not leaving her. 

“You have a very nice girlfriend,” Piper told him, sounding like she was about to laugh. 

Percy, on the other hand, felt like he was about to cry - but not in a bad way. “Yeah. I know.” He found Annabeth’s hand and held it. Then he realized what Piper meant. “Oh, my _gods_. Uh… how was yours?”

“ _Very_ nice,” Annabeth said, and kissed the top of his head.


End file.
